Wake up Shark
Back to 2009 Logs Bundle Shark There is that one moment that doctors usually dread and hope for at the same time that moment of consciousness as a patient wakes up and can actually talk to them. But what would Shark say when he wakes up, optics flickering a moment then steadying. Looking up at the ceiling, the mech has just one thing to say, "I hate this place." Said with such vehement disgust in his voice, and yet said softly as he's in a weakened condition. Bundle'd been cleaning some of the equipment he used when the monitors on Shark started showing more activity. He glanced over about the time Shark spoke. "Ahhh, back with us once more, I take it?" He asked, then walked closer, so Shark could see him. "And I'm quite sure you /do/ hate it here. Most mechs do. I keep telling you lot that if you hate it here, just stop getting injured and you'd not have to come here, but no one seems to listen to me, alas." Shark turns his head just a little, green optics looking Bundle over a few moments, "Going to take more than a Con to keep me down for the count." said with just a hint of bravado. Then the slightest of smiles, "Yeah, well, would have stayed out of here just fine if we didn't have to keep the Cons distracted so the Crystal City folks could launch that rocket they had. It's a good trade off so long as I'm not at the mercy of Jade." "No worries, Jade's on another case." Bundle says. "You're going to be on the sidelines for quite some time. If you want a few data chips to while away the time, I'll get you some." Bundle forgoes the 'no doing anything you're not cleared to' speech for now. Shark's not even able to sit up yet, never mind anything else. "You'll be able for /short/ visits from friends starting tomorrow, now you're awake." Shark's smile grows just a smidge, "So who is spending their cycles on me then?" he asks, honestly curious. "How bad am I? I did shut off my pain receptors just to keep going, and figure they are still offline just so I'm not yelling my fool head off." he pauses a moment, "Yeah, data chips to occupy my mind would be good." then that smile disappears, "Right... friends." in a tone that indicates he expect no one to come visiting. "I'm the one repairing you." Which should give Shark an idea of how bad he is. Bundle tends to take the cases that need extra TLC. "As for how bad ... we almost lost you before we got you stabilized. You lost almost all your internal fluids, most of your armor's gone, and a lot of your internal systems got shredded." Shark's optics go through several shades of green before retaining their normal hue. "Yeah? That sounds like I was out of Jades' range of expertise to me doc." then a pause before, "Guess my spark isn't ready to join Primus quite yet." he notes soberly. Bundle nods soberly. "Which is why I'm the one working on you." He says. "You'll be here for a couple of weeks, I think, barring unforeseen complications." Shark groans softly to that, "Slag." That does /not/ make him at all happy. "Well, so much for seeing that big anomaly fly through eh doc? Was sort of looking forward to seeing what that did to the atmosphere and all." "Sorry, Shark. But depending how you're doing at the time, we can at least arrange for you to observe from just outside the building. If you're doing well, a few hours somewhere other than your bed won't be too much of an issue. And I can always record the whole thing for you ... you're hardly the only one interested, and someone's bound to be watching it closely." Shark hmms softly, then says, "Recording is fine doc, don't want to trouble anyone moving me outside to see it." "I'll check around and see who's going, make sure you get a recording." Bundle promises. You say, "Thanks doc. Much appreciated. So since I'm awake and all, guess you are going to ask a slew of questions huh?" Bundle chuckles. "Got it in one. The scans tell us a lot, but there're some things we can't scan for. So ... you said you've got your pain receptors off, which is good. Do /not/ turn them back on." Yeah. The shape Shark's in right now, there aren't enough pain deadeners in all of Cybertron to keep him from howling in agony. Shark replies, "Yeah just something they mentioned in academy. If you get hurt you should turn the receptors off so you can keep fighting. Of course the bad part about that is you don't know when to stop since you are just numb. Well, ask your questions and I'll try my best to answer them." "All right. Let's get this going. Can you move your feet for me?" Bundle asks. Shark focuses on that section of his body, there is slight movement in both feet - just enough without there being a partial transformation anyway. "Excellent. And the legs?" Bundle asks. Shark's legs shift a bit at the knees, but there is a distinct grinding noise up where the legs join the hips. "That didn't sound normal." Lowering the legs down at the knees he tries to lift them up at the hips, but nothing but that sound happens. "Yep, not normal." Bundle frowns and puts a hand on Shark's legs to keep him from moving more. "Let me get a look at that." Yeah. Bundle'd been more worried about keeping Shark alive than in the smaller damage, up to now. That and defending him from half-crazy Syk addicts. Shark stays still as directed. If you remove some paneling around the hips to check the joints within you'd find some bits of shrapnel have been imbedded into them, preventing any free movement there. Bundle removed the panels over the hips and started exploring gently, then nodded. "Aha, found the problem. Got some shrapnel in here." He reaches over for some forceps and then starts fussing in Shark's innards, pulling out the shrapnel piece by piece, then scanning the joint to make sure it's all gone before he replaces the panel. "All right, try that." Shark comments dryly with a bit of dark humor, "Missiles love me, what can I say." He attempts it again, the right leg first. Less noise and able to lift with no issues. Then setting that down, goes for the left, no noise or issues. "Better." "Good. I can fine-tune it later, now I know there was damage there." Bundle says. "A lot of the finicky repairs are going to have to wait on the main problems getting fixed first." He points to an arm. "Fingers and wrists, please?" Shark flexes the right wrist, then moves each finger independently with no problems. The left, same thing. "Seems all right to me." he intones. "Good, good. Now elbows and shoulders. And try not to move your midsection when you do it." Bundle says. He's skipping midsection movements, for obvious reasons. Shark moves the left arm at the elbow, then rotates the shoulder just slightly. Trying not to move his body as he does so. There's a slight spark given off at the base of his rifle, which attaches to his upper arm. "Huh." he remarks. Then the right arm, elbow bends and shoulder rotates. Seems good there. "I'd better check the source of that spark right quick." Bundle says. "Otherwise, movement's looking good." Shark puts his arms back down and nods, "It went out during the fight, figured my weapons systems got wasted. Maybe something got disconnected other than that." he notes. Of course Bundle would see the weapons systems controller and corresponding wiring and circuit boards are all but gone. That much is obvious. There's also severe wire burn in the upper arm and shoulder leading to the rifle itself, since it is basically part of Sharks' body. Bundle nods as he checks. "I need to replace this wiring now ... sparking is /not/ good in your condition. That ought to solve the problem. The rest can wait for later." Shark nods just a hint, "To be honest, glad that's getting done. Jade got this notion to get all creatively artistic with my wiring last time I was in here. I don't even want to know what it all looked like after she was done." he sounds a tad grumpy about that, "Serves me right entertaining myself bending spare wires laying around into stuff." "Well, you'll not have that problem with me." Bundle says. "So no worries there." Gently and carefully, he replaces the damaged wiring. "There. That ought to do it. Try to move that shoulder again." Shark lays still as you work, then once instructed he tries again. This time no sparks fly. "Good deal." "Definitely. Once we get the torso damage fixed a bit more, we'll be able to check that area as well, but for now we're going to have to skip that. Anything tingling or burning that shouldn't?" Bundle wants to know. Yeah, the pain's been shut off, but that's the point of the question. If Shark's got weird sensations somewhere, it needs a looking-at. Shark hmms softly, really tuning in to all his being. "Nope, totally numb from head to foot. Guess my pain receptor relays weren't fried." "Very very good. Well, that's going to be all for now. Rest. You're not going to have the strength or energy to do much at any one time for a while." Bundle said. Shark comments, "Not like I got much choice moving around eh doc? So about those data chips?" "Now I've checked you over I'll go get you some." Bundle says. "You need anything, give a yell. I'll warn the techs to listen for you." You say, "All right then." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Bundle's Logs